


Flutterbat Nightmare

by Secret_Universe



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Applejack/Fluttershy sisterly fluff. Aftermath of 'Bats!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flutterbat Nightmare

_Galloping through the immense forest of darkness, the Earth pony kept her emerald gaze upon the path in front of her, ignoring the constant twigs grasping at her long blonde hair and scratching her legs as they picked up speed._

_"Anypony?" Applejack called out, only echoes answering her stressed calls, "Twilight! Rainbow?" She slowed down to a trot, then a walk, and completely stopped. She seemed to be getting nowhere like this. She then thought she heard a familiar sniffling sound, cocking her ears towards the noise's location. There was someone in the shadows...long pink messy mane... pale yellow skin..._

_"Fluttershy?" The farm pony trotted over, relieved to have some familiar company in these woods. But she halted once again, squinting to get a better look... something was coming over out Fluttershy's back annd when she glanced up... her eyes... and the sharp fangs in her mouth..._

_'...the bat effects...'_

_"Sugarcube, are y'all alright?? Just hold on, once I find Twilight and the others, we'll get you out of this mess!" She turned to go off again._

_"...no."_

_Her ears twitched. This Flutterbat can speak? "Fluttershy?"_

_"...they'll be here to help alright... here to help you..."_

_"M-me? But you're the one that-"_

_The vampire pony turned her head sharply towards AJ, "Wanted to help my little friends. You, on the other hoof, completely ignored me about it and even got the others on your side." She started to get closer, Applejack trying to back up, "And then the moment this happened to me, that's when you finally decided to feel sorry?? That you should've listened??"_

_"Fluttershy, Ah can explain!"_

_"...Not anymore, you can't." Without warning, Flutterbat darted her head forward getting the Earth pony in the throat, biting down hard. Applejack tried to let out a cry but she could barely make any noise. Flutterbat remained this way for a while till she finally pulled back, as Applejack tried to recover as her neck itched. Her green pupils had shrunk as her former friend brought out an item; red....juicy looking... delicious....apple._

_"Hungry, my friend...?"_

_"...!" Applejack was unable to speak, uncontrollable feelings of fear... and hunger. Strong feelings of hunger and thirst. Her mouth drooled massive amounts of saliva as she reached against her will to get at least a bite of that apple... She then winced in pain, shaking._

_"Not hungry?"_

_Applejack breathed heavily. Something was tearing out of her back and her teeth hurt like mad. Bleeding from her back, two huge bat wings popped out and two sharp fangs sprouted out, making it hard for her mouth to shut properly. AJ wanted to cry, wanted to scream...but only let out a helpless screech of a bat. Her eyes changed to a shade of pink, growing brightly in the dark. Four other shadows were staring to appear... Twilight? Rainbow, Pinkie? Rarity?_

_**Stop the bats... stop the bats...  
Make them go and not come back...** _

_"You see, Applejack?" Flutterbat walked up to the shaking frightened former Element of Honesty, "They are going to help you... by finishing what you started..."_

_**Stop the bats... stop the bats...** _

_"BY STARTING WITH YOU!!!"_

_**Make them go and not come back!!!** _

"AUUUGH!" Applejack's head jerked off the pillow, panting quickly looking around her bedroom. Sweat trickled down her face and muzzle, Applejack trying to calm down. That was doggone scary, she admitted...

"Applejack?"

"Apple Bloom?" She turned to see her younger sister at the doorway, "Why are you up? It's late."

"I heard you screaming. Are you okay, sis?"

"It's nothing, really...

Her sister wasn't fooled as easily as AJ thought, "Was it that Flutterbat nightmare again?"

Curse the fact she couldn't lie, "...eeyup."

"Aw, it's okay, sis." The young filly began to climb into Applejack's bed, nuzzling against her, "I can stay with ya for the night if you'd like."

"And...?"

Her ears drooped against her head, "I might wanna see if I can get a Cutie Mark out of this..."

Applejack thought for a moment, then smiled as she said, "Alright, you can stay. But just for tonight."

"Anything you say, Applejack." Snuggling, Apple Bloom had already fallen asleep next to her sister as Applejack waited, staring out at the moonlight...and fell into sleep herself.

~~

"...And then you know what happened next? Huh? Huh?"

The others smiled, listening to yet another one of the pink pony's tales. Applejack quietly trotted along, waiting when Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie and Rarity were out of sight. Sighing, she turned to the yellow Pegasus.

"Fluttershy?"

She looked at her, upon hearing her name, "Um...yes, Applejack?"

"I'm just, uh..." She swallowed, "Wondering if I can asked for a small favor from ya?"

"Oh... of course? Animals need taking care of, or..." Fluttershy watched Applejack hold out both her front legs, a nervous smile. She blinked then spoke, "Oh my... it's the 'had same nightmare for a few nights' hug, isn't it?"

"...Yeah..." Applejack reluctantly put her hooves down, embarrassed, "About that whole bat incident."

"I see..."

Applejack frowned, feeling the other pony might not forgive her about the whole thing she forced her into. But upon taking a second look, it was Fluttershy who now had both hooves in front of her, waiting for Applejack. The Earth pony blinked, then swallowing back a sob, she almost threw herself into Flutterhy's embrace, allowing the pony to calm her down.

"Shh, it's okay." Applejack sniffed a few times, letting the Pegasus pet her mane softly. They both looked at each other, letting out a few giggles.

"Now come on." Fluttershy started to walk off.

"What?"

"The others?"

"...Oh yeah." With a little laugh, Applejack followed her friend to catch up to the rest of the Mane Six.


End file.
